


Taut

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Come Inflation, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), M/M, Size Kink, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 19:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19857040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Crowley makes sure Aziraphale feels challenged.





	Taut

“That’s it, sweetheart,” Crowley murmured, and Aziraphale drew in a hitched little gasp, his head tipping back. He was aware of the flush on his cheeks and his chest, down to where his belly was drawn taut, resting on Crowley’s own, and he could feel Crowley’s cock _pump_ inside him, feel the jerk and jump of it against his inner walls, so slick, so _wet_. “Take it all for me, take it all in...”

“Oh,” Aziraphale breathed out, shifting the position of his hands on Crowley’s chest as he rolled his hips down, gasping out a noise at the way Crowley’s come shifted inside him, the thickness at the base of his cock keeping Aziraphale speared delightfully open, stretching him oh-so-wide. “Oh, my darling, my dear boy--”

“Good?” Crowley asked, grinning his snakeish grin, and Aziraphale shivered when he saw the flicker of a serpentine tongue, when Crowley reached up and gently took hold of his hands, interlinking their fingers and moving them so that Aziraphale’s centre of balance was forced to shift.

“Oh, oh, Crowley, no--”

“Yes, sweetheart, _yesss_ \--”

Crowley drew Aziraphale’s hands either side of his own head, forcing Aziraphale to lean over him, his belly pressed more tightly against Crowley’s as he leaned forward, and oh, oh, the _pressure_ of it, the squeeze, the way it pressed his clit more solidly against Crowley’s body, got him that delicious _almost_ friction!

“Oh, this is Hell,” he whimpered.

“ _Angel_ ,” Crowley replied, tone chiding, “isn’t this Heaven?”

He gave a sudden sharp twist of his hips, and Aziraphale moaned, squeezing his hands. “You beast,” he gasped out, trying to attain his previous rhythm and shuddering as the shocks of pleasure shot up his spine, his whole body feeling tight as a coiled spring, aching so beautifully for release, “I shall _spank_ you when we’re through here, Crowley.”

“You trying to dissssuade me or encourage me?”

“ _More!”_

He _meant_ speed up. Crowley _knew_ he meant speed up, he knew, he knew, and instead Aziraphale felt that strange, fiendish sensation of his muscles burning just slightly as they were forced to stretch a little bit wider, as the cock buried in his cunt widened by a few inches more, and Aziraphale’s desperate moans heightened in pitch and volume.

“More?” Crowley asked, smugly, but his breathing was laboured, and Aziraphale could feel his thighs twitching underneath Aziraphale’s body.

“ _Harder_ ,” Aziraphale said, and Crowley laughed, but obeyed. 


End file.
